I Think I Might've Inhaled You
by jendazzle
Summary: **TAKES PART AFTER FINALE, DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE** When Damon rescues Anna in the basement that horrid night, things turn out different then expected. ANNA/DAMON**READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL DO THE SAME**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm getting pretty bored of the stories I have up now, I'm contemplating deleting some of them. I haven't gotten any reviews lately. So tell me what you think I should do. **

**I figured that the thing to do if you're bored of your current stories is write a new one. So that's what I plan to do. Lately I have been contemplating doing a crossover between Vampire Diaries, and possibly Twilight. But I want the opinion of my readers first. I know how wrong it could be when people do cross over's. It can take away the element of the real thing most times.**

**But anyways, I am very open for suggestions. **

**So tell me what you think I should do while leaving me a review. (oh p.s, y'all know the drill, read and review and I grant the favor back x2.)**

**In terms of this story, I decided to do the pairing of Anna and Damon. Weirdly enough I sort of like this pairing. It takes place after this season's finale, (so if you haven't watched it. DO NOT READ AHEAD) and in my story, Damon has saved Anna during that night.**

**K so here I go, make sure to read and review. **

**Xoxo.**

**Jen.**

_Anna's POV_

_The vervain. _

_It…it burns. _

_Where am I? _

The night is cold. Anna awakes in the bitter basement of something. She clutches at her left arm, it's stinging.

_Damon?_ She thinks to herself as she turns over slightly. Her eyes are caught with a surprise.

Anna looks at Damon, her eyes slightly glazed from the vervain.

"**Anna**?"

She squints and looks at him.

He's lying there, pathetic as can be, vervain pumping throughout him.

"**Anna!" **Damon says once more, although more aggressively this time.

_They attacked. They beat the vampires to it. _

"**Damon….I can't move." ** Anna looks around at takes in the rest of the vampires that are here.

She sees Damon mentally calculating the rest of them that are in the basement, and watches with intrigue as he looks at her last.

_He's looking at me, almost with a sense of sentiment. Our eyes meet again. He's struggling to move. _

_Footsteps. _

Anna's eyes widen in fear, and adrenaline pumps within her.

_I'm trapped._

The accelerating footstep of someone comes parading down the steps.

_I have to understand that this could be it, this could be just it. _

_Gasoline. I smell gasoline. _

"**You…you basturd…"**

_Damon is speaking to him…Damon is speaking to John Gilbert. _

_He did it, he killed my mother, and now he's going to kill me._

The walls are closing in, and Anna feels as if she is going to explode with emotion and fear.

John starts pouring the gasoline everywhere and, as if in slow motion, he takes a match and drops it in the most arrogant way.

The flames arise and Anna finds herself just waiting.

_There is nothing for me to do but wait, wait for the end to finish._

"**John. Back away…..stay away from her." **

_Who…who is Damon referring to. _

_A pain hits me on the lower back._

_John has nudged me with his foot. _

"**I'm sorry Anna. I had to….I had to kill your mother. Take this as whatever you will….but now I have to kill you and the rest of them as well."**

A stake rises in front of Anna.

_Just do it, do it._

Anna's eyes flutter shut and she waits for the realization of death to take her over.

_133 years, it was bound to come to an end at some point._

A sweep of air brushes against her body…..

_This is what it must feel like._

_Like I'm floating._

Anna feels her head hit the ground, she's confused.

The vervain is still pricking its way within her blood, causing her sense of disorientation to amplify.

_I will open my eyes._

Her eyes open and leaning over her is Damon.

"**Anna, can you hear me? Anna?" **

He's speaking with such concern that Anna almost feels like laughing.

"**Damon? What is this?"**

_I guess this is what dead is. Having a handsome guy leaning over you._

"**I got us out. Tell me you're alright. The vervain should ease soon."**

"**I…I'm alive?"**

The harsh reality builds within her, and she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_John…I am going to kill him._

"**Damon, what about the rest of them?"**

Anna asks. Not for personal reasons, just curiosity.

_Not that I care or anything._

"**Do you really care?" **

"**No…it's just….what did John do Damon?"**

_He frowns, and looks down. Never in my life have I seen Damon Salvatore have such compassion within him._

"**He…he burned them. Whoever was in that basement."**

Anna's fear starts running within her. She shoots up with wide eyes.

"**Damon! Where's your brother, Jeremy, and Elena?"**

_Jeremy…_

_It was not my time for death…_

Anna looks up at Damon.

_His eyes are looking right into mine._

_I get up, brush myself off and walk closer to him._

"**Damon….thank you. Seriously."**

He exhales and parts his lips.

" **Your welcome…."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :Hello lovely people. So as usual, I am a huge procrastinator and fall in and out of inspiration to write rather frequently. Vampire Diaries is my number one love right now, and will continue and take this story in as my baby. So here I am, just made some homemade lasagna, sitting in my house, downing a beer and about to write. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! You know the drill, you review and I do the favor twice back. **

Anna's Pov

_The night. It was different… Where was I? In a basement?_

It is 2 days past that night. Anna sits up in a house taking in her surroundings.

_Dark walls. Innate designs on the rich paneled stockade, and candles lit._

_I am at the Salvatore house. _

She pushes the covers off of her, feeling a slight kink at the back of her neck, and cant help but smile as she slowly turns her head to the left.

_Someone's left me a glass of blood. Decent. _

She drinks the blood.

The drink instantly moisturizes her throat and she feels an almost jolt after placing the glass back on the table.

_Someone's coming. _

She contemplates.

_Do I stay in the bed, or do I take my guard?_

The footsteps get louder and she concludes in staying in bed, covers tucked to her neck.

_He's here._

Damon Salvatore stands at the foot of her bed, his grey button down shirt unbuttoned at the top, his sleek black jeans resting peacefully on his body, and his arms folded.

"**You seem…..tired."**

Anna eyes Damon carefully, knowing she is safe, although slightly cautious.

The wind is rapping against the windows and the slight patter of rain eases her.

"**You can say that." **She replies ironically.

Damon squints, walks around to where Anna is lying down.

_What's he going to do?_

She feels herself reddening and parts to say something but is silenced when Damon places his hands on the bed sheets.

"**Come on…." **He says slowly, lightly pulling back the thin bed sheet.

The pearly texture collides with her legs in the most trance full way, and for one single second she's lost for words.

"**You want to go hunt?" **Hand still on the sheets, Damon ever so slowly pulls them back.

_Is he really doing this right now?_

"**You know, we both almost died, you'd think you'd lay off the 'oh so smooth Salvatore' charm for a while."**

His eyes smile followed by his mouth, and he folds up his arms and swiftly walks over to the window, over looking the rain.

"**Life's too short to let minimally evasive problems get in the way."**

_Basturd._

"**Right, because you and I would both know what its like to have numbered years." **She smirks in surprise at her comment, and continues what he was doing prior, taking off the covers.

_What in the hell. Underwear and a tank top!_

Anna shoots her head up fast is surprised at Damon being back by her side.

"**Relax." **He assures her.

_Relax! Relax! _

"**RELAX?"**

"**Yeah. Relax. You undressed yourself." **Damon rolls his eyes and once again swiftly turns around and starts walking towards the door.

_Damn him._

She throws her legs over the bed and pushes her pants on.

"**You coming?"**

The sound of rain once again eases her, and putting on her most cocky face, she walks past him.

"**Of course I'm coming."**

**A/N**__

_**Alright people, so I know. Short. R And R!**_

_**Loves.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright people! So here I am back again. Have not written in so long, could be because I haven't had internet. Lol. :p but anyways, alas here I am now. Of course this story is very last season, but I am still going to continue with it. Simply because…. I still love Anna! So anyways, really want to get back into the kick of things, hope you my lovely readers enjoy this next chapter! And remember to read and review, and I will do the same back, and if I don't...send me a message yelling at me to remind me to do so!**

_Damons Pov_

_Truly, the last person I choose to consume. Ha, who am I kidding?_

Damon sits in the middle of a thrush of trees and childishly crosses his legs, leaning his back against a tree.

_Thought I was done with this whole camper hiker taste test._

Unevenness in the bark pricks his back and he makes a face and stands up.

He takes a breath and smoothes out his grey button up and a loud sharp swoosh takes him a bit by surprise.

_Anna. _

"**I thought you were done with the whole consuming on humans bit."**

"_**Ya well; I wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if I was. And really, like you are the one to judge. Eating rodents like my dear brother I see?"**_

The earlier rain from before emerges back lightly and Damon watches as Anna wipes away her mess in a slick way.

She smiles while squinting her eyes at him and starts walking away.

Damon watches her.

From her long hair, to her ivory skin, to the curve of her waist, to her slender legs.

_Not bad._

"**Your creeping me out. Can you please stop that."**

He shakes his head back to reality.

Anna walks.

He follows.

"_**pfft, stop? Stop what?"**_

She tosses her head back, continuing walking and laughs.

"**Stop the unnecessary watching that you are doing."**

He rolls his eyes and throws on his cocky smug expression.

"_**If perhaps you thought I was staring at you, you are mistaken. Dearly actually."**_

Anna still walking ahead of him, Damon can't help but get silent for a second. All snark remarks leave him and the image of Anna lying in that basement only 27 hours earlier pains him.

_What if I didn't help her? What if she had died?_

"**Damon?"**

They both stop walking and Anna lightly grazes his shoulder.

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**_

"**Oh?"**

Smug face returned, Damon pulls Anna's hand off of his shoulder.

"_**I mean…I wouldn't want to go to jail or anything. You are what….16?"**_

She smiles, and he starts walking.

"**Wise ass."**

Anna catches up to him and before taking off she parts her lips to speak.

"**I was merely trying to flick a bug off of your shoulder. That's all."**

_Bitch!_

After a quick smirk, she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright so next chapter up way sooner than I expected. Guess I've been in a writing-ish mood lately. So I'm sure as you guys have taken note, I am a bit of a weirdo. So along with this chapter I want to ask you guys an opinion question. You can write your response in a review or send me a message….**

**Do you ever get over your first love?**

Anna's POV

_I am sad. _

Anna enters the Salvatore house, body covered in a light mist.

She walks, light footed to the room that Damon has entitled temporarily hers.

_What am I doing?_

The hit of reality stings her.

_She's gone. _

_She's gone and there is nothing I can do about it._

Tear.

A tear falls down the left side of her cheek as she turns down the bed.

A light ticking nabs her attention and she turns around and walks towards a book shelf.

_What?_

_Where did this come from?_

_I thought she had lost it._

Anna's eyes widen and her brows furrow.

_But...where...how?_

Beside the source of noise, which ensued to be a mounted clock, lay a lilac colored woman's hat, along with an ivory dusted feather attached to it.

_What is going on?_

_Why is this here?_

Iciness covers the room, and Anna feels all her emotions go askew.

She delicately takes it in her hands and simply stares.

_My mother's favorite hat. _

_She thought she lost it._

Another tear falls down her face.

This time it falls onto the hat.

Anna presses her thumb to it to rid of the water.

"**I found that. A very long time ago."**

_Damon._

Anna turns around.

"_Damon, where….where did you find this?"_

He looks down, gathering himself.

"**Your mother one time, years ago obviously, was running along one of the fields. I saw her, hid and watched."**

"**She was running after her hat. But she was never able to find it again."**

"**I took it for some reason. I brought it home, and left it unattended for years. I am not too sure why."**

"**I remembered yesterday that I had it, and decided that I should give it to you."**

_I am not mad._

_Confused perhaps._

Anna turns her whole body to him, placing the hat back on the shelf.

"_Damon, you should have given it to her. You just should of."_

"**I know. I am simply saying, I know."**

"_I'm not mad. I appreciate you giving this to me."_

Damon smiles. Turns around and goes to exit the room.

"**Anna…"**

He turns back around, looking right into her eyes.

"**You know you can stay here as long as you'd like, right?"**

A smile creeps onto her face, and she realizes she can't help but let it show.

"_Thank you."_

Damon purses his lips, and smiles once again before walking away.

_I miss you mother._

She picks up the hat once again, brings it to her face and smells it.

_I miss you. _


	5. NOTICE

A/N: Wow, has it ever been long since I have written. I am not going to write another chapter until I ask my readers if y'all would like to even read another one. Let me know as this is the one fanfiction that I enjoy writing more than any of them. And also wanted your opinion on what you would like to see if you guys want to see more, considering it's a story from a few seasons ago.

Xoxox

Jen!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello everyone. It has been a very very long time since I have written anything let alone a **_fanfiction. I am feeling pretty nostalgic tonight and truly do love the pairing of Anna and Damon (even_** though Anna is long gone from the series). I think I will continue where I left off. Always open to suggestions and what you guys want to read and see.!**_

_**On another note, I made the most delicious pasta sauce tonight (cream cheese, tomato sauce, oregano, garlic, cream, butter, and basil. ) **_

(_Anna`s thoughts.)_

(Damon talking out loud) 

**(Damon`s thoughts)**

**(****Anna talking out loud.)**

_I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to do._

Anna sheepishly looks around the room she is nesting in and finds herself staring at the ceiling.

_I cannot possibly be feeling this. Its Damon…Damon…Salvatore. Damon who is pathetically in love with his brother's girlfriend…._

With building frustration, Anna stands up from the chair she is sitting in, knocking down the crystal glass of blood resting on the desk.

She rolls her eyes, glides her way downstairs.

_**The cellar.**_

_Where the hell is the blood in this place._

_**The freezer.**_

_Brilliant. Blood bags upon blood bags._

Ripping open a blood bag, Anna allows the red liquid to free fall down her throat, causing an almost orgasmic reaction.

Feeling every end of her body tingly, a sigh of relief is exhaled and Anna makes her way to the living room where Damon is seated slouched, shirt completely unbuttoned, stone skin exposed, and a bottle of cognac loosely held by his hand.

_**A slight part of her lips.**_

_There he is sitting. There he is pathetic. There he is mysterious. There he is…_

Well? What are you looking at?

Damon sits up, shirt still unbuttoned, cognac dangling from his wrist.

He grabs a glass, pours her some drink, and places it neatly in front of her on the center table.

**She is beautiful in a funny way isn't she.**

Damon opens up his arms, welcomes her to drink the cognac, a sly smile forming on his face.

Anna straightens out her neck, shoulders back, strut in her walk and wraps her fingers around the crystal glass, dipping it between her succulent lips.

_Blood, booze and Damon. Blood, booze, and….Damon. I seriously hate him. In wild, crazy, irresistible sort way._

Eyes locked on each other, silence is spoken.

Dear, dear Anna.

Stagger.

Sweet, sweet, Anna.

Walking closer to Anna, a smile forms on both of their faces.

**Yes?**

We can pretend that we both have somewhere else to go, but we really don't.

**And how do you know what exactly I do or do not have planned?**

You have no mom, no friends, and Jeremy is out of town, what could YOU possibly be upto.

**Touché. **

**Well? Can I have some more?**

Glazy eyes and a lop sided smile, Damon pours her another glass.

Drrrrrrrrrink. Drinnnk.

**I'm drinking, I'm drinking!**

_God he is effing beautiful._

Anna turns on her left foot teasingly, walking slowly towards the fireplace.

**She is elegant isn't she. **

Damon takes in the image of her slowly walking away and finds his eyes resting on every curve that's visible.

_I don't know what I am doing. I don't know what I am doing, except for I do. I am teasing. _

Hearing Damon take one more swig of cognac and setting the crystal glass on the table, he walks towards her.

Anna bites her lip, turns her head slightly keeping her body straight and makes eye contact before turning her head towards the fireplace again.

**I can play as well; she is stupid if she thinks I can't.**

Damon walks.

Anna listens.

_He is right behind me. I can feel his breath on my neck._

Damon`s eyes flutter as he takes in her scent.

**Vanilla. Vanilla and woodchips. Vanilla, woodchips, and buttery flowers. **

He moves her hair to the right of her neck.

_I can't move. I don't want to move. _

Damon traces her temple with his lips, down to her ear, her jaw bone, until finally he reaches her neck.

A delicate kiss is placed.

Damon smiles.

He walks away.


End file.
